


"Why are you blushing Lyds"

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Idiots in Love, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Showers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, flustered lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drops the frying pan on the floor "holy shit" she didn't even mean for it to come out. He's standing in front of her in just a towel that he's barley holding on to.</p><p>Stiles' shower is broken so Lydia offers hers up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why are you blushing Lyds"

Stiles [10:49 am]: My Shower is broken, I'm coming over while the super fixes it.

Lydia [10:51 am]: Did you have lacrosse practice this morning?

Stiles [10:51 am]: Sure did! :) and I feel like I need a big hug

Lydia [10:52 am]: Stay home.

 ***knock* *knock*** Lydia ignores the door.

Stiles [10:52 am]: Answer the door Lydia, I know you're in there.

Lydia [10:54 am]: I have no clue what you are talking about, I'm out doing things.

Stiles [10:54 am]: Okay ill just use my key then

Lydia [10:54 am]: Its not your key for the millionth time.

Lydia reluctantly pads down the hall to her front door and swings it open. She was taken aback by the state of him. Still in his jersey, disheveled from practice, cheeks still reddened from running laps, hair plastered to his forehead. It was a good look on him, Lydia tries desperately to hide her starring.

Still standing in her doorway blocking the entrance. "You couldn't have even changed before you came over here?" Still pretending that she wasn't insanely turned on, thoughts of him looking like that in bed after some wild sex.

Stiles takes note of her starring. She's been doing it a lot more lately. He raises his eye brows at her question. "Well, your doing a mighty fine job undressing me with your eyes. Why would I pass up that opportunity" he gives her a knowing look.

 _'Ah shit was I that I obvious_ ' she thinks to herself. "Well aren't you smug this morning"

He notices that she didn't deny his comment."Plus, how am I suppose to give you a big sweaty hug" he walks toward her with his arms open. She squeals, turns on her heals and run back into her apartment. He chases after her.

"Gross Stiles, stop you're repulsive"

"It's just a little man stink Lyds, get use to it. It will be one of your favorite smells one day" he quips

It's a good thing at this point that her back is facing him because she goes beet red. She feels him standing directly behind her. He brushes the hair away from her neck. She turns her head slightly. If he were to kiss her right now she wouldn't even stop him, she almost feels hypnotized.

He leans down and whispers in her ear lips just brushing it "Why are you blushing Lyds" the feel of his breath on her neck spreads goose bumps all over her body. She turns around slowly and looks up at him, she's kind of irritated but definitely endeared by his cockiness .

"No I was not". She pretty much stomped her foot. Stiles thought it was adorable. He gives her a cheeky smile.

Then when she least expects it he wraps his arms around her. She wiggles around a bit "just let it happen Lyds" he pats her head "just leeet it happen"  
He surprisingly doesn't smell as bad as she thought. Actually, he kind of smells good. God dammit. Now she likes his sweat smell, what the hell.

To his surprise she relaxes into his arms.  
She can't let him know that she's captivated by his "man stink" so she pushes away. "You're repugnant, go use my shower" she controls her face in disgust.

"Actually?"

"Yes actually, if you're not going to leave my house until yours is fixed than you may as well smell favorable."

"Alright. I'll be right back, I'm just gunna grab some clean clothes"

"YES PLEASE" she yells after him after he leaves her apartment.

 

Minutes later he walks back into her living room where she's sitting looking at work related boring stuff. She looks up at him under her glasses. Sexy librarian Lydia is now on his top 10 fantasies. And yes all 10 are Lydia. Whatever.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?" Shit he must have been starring.

"Why are you blushing Stiles?" She gives him a devilish pleased smirk.

Oh he won't let her win this game "You would make a hot librarian." he says nonchalantly. "Yenno, I could always use some help in there" he points his thumb behind him toward the bathroom, he smirks back.

Red creeps up her face again. She clears her throat. "Towels in the hall closet beside the bathroom" she looks back down to her work. Score one for Stiles.

Once he closes the door Lydia let's out a breath. "He's gunna be the death of me" burying her face in a decorative pillow  
Stiles looks at himself in the bathroom mirror "Shes gunna be the death of me"

Lydia goes into the kitchen to start making lunch. She hears Stiles pad down the hall. Her back is facing him, she hears him ask "uh which shampoo is safe to use" she turns around to answer. She drops the frying pan on the floor "holy shit" she didn't even mean for it to come out but he's standing in front of her in just a towel that he's _barley_ holding on to. It doesn't leave much for the imagination. She can't help but look him up and down stopping at his pelvic muscles. She's always been a sucker for those.

The sound of the pan made Stiles jump towel falling to his feet. He didn't think Lydia's eyes could get any wider than they just had. "Ah shit"

She immediately shields her eyes. "A .. Uhm. Which ever is fine." Blush covering her chest and cheeks.

How many times can he make her blush in one morning.

"Uh. Okay. Thanks" he picks up his towels and walks back into the bathroom. She peaks between her fingers to glace at his ass as he walks away.

Once she hears the door close. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She braces herself on the kitchen counter and hangs her head to catch her breath. She always suspected he was in good shape because of the years of lacrosse but she didn't think he looked like _'that'_ under his stupid flannels, and from what she could quickly peak at he seemed very well endowed.

Men don't fluster Lydia Martin, she does the flustering. Apparently except when it comes to Stiles. She finds herself discombobulated around him more times than not.

Meanwhile in the shower Stiles is laughing to himself. _'Her face was priceless, she was totally checking me out'_ he thinks to himself. The latter turning him on a bit. He calms himself down before he steps out of the shower.

Stiles returns to the kitchen 10 minutes later fully dressed, she's relieved but also kind of disappointed.

He sits across from her at the dining table by the window. "Okay. I promise I won't make it awkward that you just seen me completely naked."

"That just made it awkward" she returns sternly

"Shit right." They share a moment of awkward silence, but he just can't keep to himself. "Did you like what you seen" he gets a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh my god Stiles" she gives him an annoyed smile while she shakes her head and looks away.

"What, I'm just curious. You did take your time to give me a good once over." he quips smugly

There is no way in hell Lydia is going to let him win this time. She gets up from the table and walks over to her bedroom. "I think you already no the answer to that" she gives him an endearing smirk than adds "I'm getting dressed. We are going for lunch, considering I dropped ours on the floor" Than she shuts the door.

Stiles sits at the table slack jaw. "Did she just tell me that she likes what she saw". His eyes wide looking at her bedroom door than down at his lap, he tries to settle his excitement.

She may think she won, but they were both winners this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll still liking these? Should I keep going, I still have a few things in mind.


End file.
